Witchblade
Biography Early Years Allyson Parks was born to Jeffery and Amber Parks in Savannah, Georgia on January 13th in 1981. Little is known about her actual life before she discovered her abilities, most of the files that contained any information regarding her parents or anything relevant had been destroyed by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Allyson had been quite the explorer when she was younger and loved being outdoors with her friends as much as possible. Around the age of 14 she discovered a large cave not too far from her home in Savannah. Both Allyson and some friends decided to venture forth into the cave only to discover an odd shaped rock which produced a strange humming noise. After an argument which resulted in her friends leaving her behind, Allyson heard the rock speaking to her. She was in a trance, caught in the grip in which the voice had her in it's clutches. It lured her closer and got her to touch it, upon touching the rock her arm was quickly consumed by a silver substance which caused her to snap out of the trance suddenly and cry out in fear, but her voice fell silent. The voice inside her head calmed her, soothed her fears, assuring her that she was worthy of what she was about to be bestowed. Her heart was pure and her mind was clear. Thus, the "Witchblade" had begun it's fusion with her and chosen it's new host. She could never recall what happened after that, only remembering waking up shortly after in her backyard in a lawn-chair. She knew something was different though, she could feel it. Beast Awakens For a time, "Witchblade" would remain dormant, until it deemed the time was right for it to make it's presence officially known to Allyson. She was attending the University of Georgia and obtaining her degree in Communication and Business Management and was living off-campus at the time of the incident. Approximately 11:30 P.M on February 17th 2003, an accident occurred which caused "Witchblade" to awaken from within her. Allyson had returned from a party at a friends house, where something malicious was awaiting for her in her home just outside of Athens. An alert had been issued to local and state authorities that an experiment from a CDC facility in Atlanta had escaped containment. The experiment itself was an actual individual named James Gandor, who had been infused with a living organism which was classified as "The Evil One". Due to mental instability of James, the creature adapted to his personality and developed an insatiable hunger for women. Both local and state authorities were tracking numerous murders of women in the direction of Athens, so they assumed he was headed in that direction. A Special Forces Task Force codenamed "Black Wolf" military designation 114 was assigned to assist in capturing the dangerous experiment or killing him on sight. Allyson had entered her home when the attack came from behind, she didn't know what hit her at first but the "Witchblade" responded. It was sudden and almost instantaneous that the "armor" consumed her form, suddenly her home became a battleground which would see much damage and destruction. The actual events of the battle are unknown, but what is known is Allyson killed James within remorse. The autopsy reports conducted by Task Force 114 noted that James had suffered multiple lacerations; stab wounds; and even was missing his arm. It was later located at the scene by local and state investigators. The United States Government soon stepped in and deemed the incident to be classified at the highest level possible and all involved were silenced and it was as if the incident never occurred. Allyson had limited recollection of the incident, having been found unconscious at the scene and later awoke at the hospital. There she was greeted by Task Force 114 Commander, Colonel Michael Roberts. Colonel Roberts informed her of what had transpired, leaving Allyson in a brief moment of shock. Somehow though she knew she was different as she grew older, it was something she felt inside. Colonel Roberts asked that she join Task Force 114 under the condition she enlist officially in the United States Army. Allyson was reluctant at first but agreed on a few conditions. The first being she was to be enlisted as a Captain, sparing her any lengthy service in order to achieve the rank, second she wanted to be assigned officially to the Pentagon and specifically to the Public Affairs Office. Amused at how much she was bargaining with him, Colonel Roberts agreed to her conditions and soon after she recovered in the hospital, Allyson officially began her career in the United States Army. Afghanistan and S.H.I.E.L.D. She was assigned to the Public Affairs Office at the Pentagon, but her primary base of operations was overseas at Bagram Airbase in Afghanistan. Allyson was trained on a variety of weapon systems from the FGM Javelin Missile System to the simplest of weapons such as the M-9 pistol. She conducted a variety of missions to taking photography for arriving Generals to conducting night recon/K.O.S missions with the Task Force. There was one particular mission she went on which occurred approximately 95 miles N.E of Kabul. The mission itself was to locate terrorist cells which had been hiding in the mountains and eliminate them. An incident occurred where her unit was ambushed and Allyson got separated from them. During that very same incident, she was overran and "killed". With the enemy believing they had killed a female combatant, they began to drag her "lifeless" form back towards there camp, it was there they made their mistake. "Witchblade" had already healed her wounds and had begun to slowly seep out and consume her form, the tendrils then began to overcome the arms of her captors causing them to panic. The camp had been alerted by the bloody screams of the men who were dragging her back to their location. It was at this point that chaos ensued throughout the camp. Allyson had killed every last terrorist and destroyed the camp. Elsewhere, a search party had been looking for the missing Captain. They managed to locate her a few hours before day break, wandering in the direction of the closest base of operations. Official documentation stated all she had was torn and tattered ACU's and a map. This time, this ordeal wouldn't go unnoticed much like the one in Athens a couple years prior. During a ceremony marking a Change of Command at Bagram Airbase, Allyson met with a S.H.I.E.L.D. representative named Matthew Hunt who had been assigned to recruit Allyson. Although at the time of their initial meeting, she didn't have knowledge of him working for S.H.I.E.L.D. but for Townsend Media. Needless to say, Captain Parks was impressed with Mr. Hunt and his Corporation and in turn Matthew gave her his card and informed her to look him up when she was out of the military. The next year was uneventful, having served two full years at the Pentagon; fifteen months total time in Afghanistan with the Task Force and CENTCOM (Central Command); an additional year as a Company Executive Officer and then subsequently Commander for Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 57th Personnel Services Battalion; her time had come with four years of active service to end. Typically, officers were asked to spend six years active and two reserve but given the services rendered by Allyson, that wasn't the case. Captain Allyson Parks, P.A.O of the United States Army was given an honorable discharge out of the Armed Forces and thrust into the private sector. Instead of returning to her native state of Georgia when she returned to the U.S, she decided to start a life in a place she had dreamed of since she was a child, New York City. S.H.I.E.L.D. Allyson joined S.H.I.E.L.D shortly after returning to the United States courtesy of the man she considered her stalker, Matthew Hunt. After a brief phone call to Iron Man also known as Alex Burke, whom had been a good friend to her for many years, she had made the decision to take Matthew up on his offer and met with him at an undisclosed location somewhere outside of New York City to discuss the terms of her joining S.H.I.E.L.D. From that point on, she was taken inside the secret Headquarters to meet with one of the most legendary figures known to the hero community, Nick Fury. Allyson was amazed that such a secret organization could exist and in no doubt plain sight to the naked eye. Allyson underwent a series of tests and scientific experimentation at the hands of the top scientists of S.H.I.E.L.D. to determine the strengths and limitations in which she inherited from the Witchblade fusion. After the tests were completed, it was finally time for her to be assigned officially to Matthew Hunt and for her cover to be revealed to her. Both Nick Fury and Matthew Hunt had come to an agreement that Allyson would lead S.H.I.E.L.D Team Two and her cover job would be to work for Townsend Media as a photojournalist. Disgruntled at first at the particular job she was chosen for, despite having a rather hidden passion about photography, the thought of working beside Matthew made it seem worthwhile. So a few days after that fateful meeting, she began working at Townsend Media in New York City, but her welcome was far from a comforting one. The emotions she had developed for Matthew were becoming more obvious each time they came into contact with each other, but there was an outside interference she would soon have to contend with and possibly destroy to get his full attention, Francesca Bryant. First Week is the Worst Allyson went through hell the first week she was on the job, and her work no doubt reflected it. During a brief encounter with Francesca Bryant, she "accidently" dumped coffee on the woman's expensive white blouse. A blouse which Allyson decreed showed a little too much for the working enviroment. Besides having pissed off a superior at her job, she was struggling with growing feelings for Matthew and didn't quite understand the best way to get his attention to her and make him understand legitimately, so she turned to the only other friend she had besides Alex Burke, John Isaiah Muir. Skirmish: New York City Powers Witchblade - The Witchblade is a conscious, intelligent, and ancient weapon with alien origins. When used, it expands across the body of the wielder, often shredding clothes and covering the body like armor. The amount and coverage of the armor depends on the level of the threat. For example, when facing mortals, it will usually generate less armour than when facing a super villain. This armor can produce extensions of itself that can form swords, other stabbing weapons, hooks, chains, shields, and wings, enabling the wielder to fly. It may also become temperamental if the wielder chooses not to use it. When wielded, it can shoot energy blasts from the hand or sword, fire projectile darts, and whip-like grapples to attack or to climb. The Witchblade is also an excellent lock pick, and can heal wounds, even mortal ones. The Witchblade can re-animate the dead, emphatically show the wielder scenes of great trauma, and allow the wielder to relive experiences from past wielders as dreams. Her hair changes a variety of shades of red and brown when Witchblade becomes activated. * Reanimation of the Dead - Witchblade has the ability to reanimate the dead for a short period of time by entering the body either through wounds or oral means. By doing so this allows Witchblade to establish a mental connection between it's host and the reanimated dead to converse to find out recent events prior to death. * Super Strength - Allyson possesses superhuman strength given through the Witchblade, enabling her to press lift approximately 25 tons. * Lightning Reflexes - '''She is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits allowing her to dodge even gunfire. * '''Superior Stamina - '''Thanks to the Witchblade her advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert herself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. * '''Advanced Healing - '''Similar to Wolverine's power, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of moments. Weakness '''Coming Soon!!!! Equipment Coming Soon!!!! Category: Females (WH) Category:Heroes Category: Ghost Category: S.H.I.E.L.D.